This new Northern Highbush blueberry variety was selected from a population of seedlings derived from crossing the blueberry varieties known as ‘Reka’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,700) and an unnamed seedling selection called B7.8.1 (not patented). The cross was made in 1988 and the new variety was selected in 1996 from among plants located at Ruakura, Hamilton, New Zealand, and was assigned the breeder code, RH11. The new variety has since been named ‘Sunset Blue’.